


So This Is Christmas

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Bandom, Disney RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Pete has given up on Christmas for the most part.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	So This Is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://elterriblefizzy.livejournal.com/profile)[**elterriblefizzy**](http://elterriblefizzy.livejournal.com/) for Advent 2011.

Pete has given up on Christmas for the most part. He’s stopped imagining himself curled up by the fire drinking eggnog with someone he loves, stopped imagining himself kissing someone inappropriate under the mistletoe.

He’ll watch Bronx open his presents, live vicariously through his son, and everything will be... pleasant.

In the meantime he’ll play at Christmas Tree Lighting Ceremonies and try to make nice with the other celebrities he finds himself surrounded by.

*

Miley doesn’t mean to be sulking. She knows she doesn’t have anything to complain about. She just. Is lonely. Misses Liam. Wishes she could be lighting her own Christmas tree, instead of The Grove’s.

Everyone around her seems to be weirdly genuinely happy to be there and it just makes Miley grumpier.

Then she spots Pete Wentz. He looks just as miserable as Miley feels, and he’s standing underneath a clump of mistletoe.

‘Fuck it,’ she thinks.

*

Pete is watching the ceremony listlessly, leaned against a doorway, when Miley Cyrus comes barreling towards him.

He opens his mouth to say something, but all of the sudden, Miley’s tongue is in his mouth.

She’s young but not that young, and it’s Christmas, and she kissed him. Pete gives in and kisses Miley back.

It’s been a long time since Pete kissed someone, really kissed someone. It’s nice. It warms him up faster than the hottest drink could.

Eventually the kiss comes to a natural end and Miley meets his eyes bravely. “Merry Christmas, Pete.”

“Merry Christmas, Miley.”


End file.
